


We are not heroes

by SheenaRogers



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Physical Disability, Post-Canon, Post-Rogue One, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Psychological Trauma, Rebels, Romance, Short One Shot, Trauma, War Era, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: Ellos eran rebeldes, no sabían ser otra cosa. ¿Cómo retomar lo que nunca tuvieron, lo que nunca habían conocido? ¿Qué clase de vida se suponía que les esperaba cuando ya habían abrazado la idea de la muerte? Tenía que haber algo, algo más que aquella guerra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Intento de arreglar el (desastroso) final de Rogue One con pinceladas de romance entre los dos protagonistas.
> 
> Disclaimer: Rogue One y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Disney. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

De nuevo aquella sensación. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar, como si ya hubiera estado allí antes. Le costaba mucho esfuerzo moverse, apenas si podía respirar bien. Tenía todo el lado izquierdo del cuerpo prácticamente paralizado. Pero sabía que no podía parar. No debía detenerse por nada del mundo. Siguió avanzando en medio de un caos borroso de naves destrozadas, árboles caídos, cuerpos inertes… no logaba escuchar nada, era como si todos los sonidos se hubieran apagado a su alrededor. Ah, pero el olor a quemado, ese sí lo percibía claramente. Inundaba sus fosas nasales, lo llenaba todo. Arena calcinada, plástico derretido, metal candente… Quizá lo veía todo tan desdibujado por culpa del humo que flotaba en el aire.

Allí estaba, otra vez. Era como si hubiera sabido de antemano adonde se dirigía. Casi arrastrándose llegó a la inmensa playa, esa playa interminable que no se acababa nunca por más que caminaba, y caminaba, y caminaba… ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que andar? Su cuerpo ya casi no le respondía pero continuaba andando, sin rumbo alguno, en línea recta. En algún momento tendría que terminarse… y debía ser antes de lo que, de algún modo, percibía que estaba a punto de pasar. Era algo importante pero ¿el qué?

Ah, claro. _Ese_ momento. Ya lo había vivido antes. Cuando todo se venía abajo. Era como si el sol de aquel planeta se le echara encima. Todo el horizonte estaba hecho de luz, una luz enceguecedora. Un calor ardiente le abrasaba la piel, los huesos, cada vez más intenso, hasta hacerse insoportable. La luz blanca se acercaba cada vez más, le envolvía, le engullía hasta no dejar nada. Y de repente sobrevenía el pánico porque no podía correr, no había adonde huir, tenía la garganta tan seca que no era capaz ni de gritar y lo único que quería saber era dónde estaba…

_Jyn… ¡Jyn! JYN._

Se despertó cubierto de un sudor frío, con el flequillo empapado pegado a la frente y aspirando aire a bocanadas, como si fuera a acabarse en cualquier momento. No, no iba a quedarse sin aire y tampoco a quemarse los pulmones por el mero acto de respirar, como ese día, pero le llevó al menos un minuto calmarse y comprenderlo. Al episodio de ansiedad le sucedió uno de tos; sufría problemas respiratorios crónicos desde entonces. Ya le habían diagnosticado que arrastraría esa insuficiencia toda la vida, al igual que las lesiones en los nervios que le impedían mover correctamente la pierna y el brazo izquierdo. “Irreparables” habían dicho. No podía importarle menos, no cuando podía celebrar que estaba vivo y había escapado del infierno. _Dos veces_.

\- ¿Cassian?

Jyn entró en el dormitorio, alertada por los gritos y toses, con Lyra en brazos. No dormía mucho desde entonces, quizá para no tener pesadillas. No necesitaba pasarse muchas noches en vela por Lyra, pues se portaba bien, pero había tomado la costumbre de quedarse despierta hasta bien avanzada la madrugada; luego dormitaba un poco en el sofá con ella en el regazo (lo que al parecer la ayudaba a tranquilizarse) y se levantaba bastante antes del amanecer.

\- Estoy…

No llegó a terminar. Sus ojos azules parecían traspasarle, la expresión de su cara le indicaba que sabía perfectamente que no estaba bien y le advertía que ni se atreviera a decirlo en alto. Tampoco es que le hiciera ninguna falta disimular, no cuando ambos habían estado en esa playa.

\- No lo estás – reiteró ella.

Jyn se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Cassian apoyó el antebrazo sobre su rodilla, devolviéndole la mirada. Aunque ahora tenía la piel más cetrina y con marcas por la exposición prolongada a la radiación, su rostro seguía siendo el mismo. Sus ojos seguían igual de brillantes y su vivacidad no se había apagado un ápice a pesar de haber perdido parte de su visión. A ella no parecía importarle. ¿Y qué si todo era un poco más difuminado que antes? Estaba viva y podía ver la cara de su hija, escuchar su llanto, sentir su respiración cuando reposaba sobre su pecho. Era más que suficiente.

Él compuso una expresión de ligero fastidio, que fue correspondida con el ceño fruncido de ella. Habían pasado tres años desde la batalla de Scariff. Nunca habían necesitado decirse mucho, pese a que empezaron con disputas y opiniones enfrentadas. Después de Eadu todo estaba transparente como el cristal. Donde antes solo había confrontación y malentendidos, empezó a bastar con miradas y gestos. ¿Y no había sido la propia Jyn quien afirmó que las cosas no se dicen, sino que se demuestran? Tras cumplir la misión, fue como si se lo hubieran dicho todo. Mientras se ayudaban el uno al otro a regresar a la superficie, mientras bajaban de la torre de comunicaciones en ese ascensor. ¿Qué podían haberse dicho que no supieran ya?

_Lo hemos logrado. Les hemos dado una oportunidad. Ojala tuviéramos más tiempo. Soy mejor porque pude conocerte. Me importas. Quiero quedarme contigo._

Todo eso lo sabían ya. Al igual que eran conscientes de que aquello era el final, de que iban a morir en esa playa. Y allí se quedaron, porque ya no tenían fuerzas para más, porque por mucho que corrieran la silueta de la Estrella de la Muerte se adivinaba en el horizonte y no había forma de escapar.

No llegó a ocurrir. No sabían por medio de qué designio, quizá por intervención de la Fuerza, fueron rescatados a bordo del último carguero en escapar a la onda expansiva de la superarma. Jyn siempre lo atribuyó a la Fuerza; Cassian, a la suerte. Él era un poco más pragmático, aunque después de tantos años al servicio de la rebelión y todo lo que había visto en numerosos mundos por toda la galaxia, ni por asomo dudaba de su existencia.

Y tras algo de semejante magnitud ¿cómo continuar? Todos sus amigos estaban muertos: Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi, hasta K2. Solo ellos se habían salvado. De nuevo las palabras fueron innecesarias para saber que estaban de acuerdo: ya habían dado demasiado, todo lo que podían. Habían hecho más que suficiente. Siempre apoyarían a la rebelión, pero ya no estaban en condiciones de luchar, y no por sus impedimentos físicos. Nadie se atrevió a pedírselo. Un día, cuando estuvieron recuperados de las graves lesiones sufridas en Scariff, cogieron una pequeña nave y desaparecieron sin más. Sin mirar atrás, sin decir adiós. Por supuesto, sus aliados siempre sabían dónde encontrarlos. Siguieron prestando ayuda y asilo a los rebeldes pero ya no eran parte formal de la Alianza.

De ellos llegaban noticias de vez en cuando a la base rebelde: que sus caminos no se habían separado, que se habían establecido en un pequeño planeta cerca del límite del Borde Exterior, que hacía algo menos de un año había nacido la pequeña Lyra Erso. Se dejaban ver poco: acudieron al apresurado funeral por Bail Organa y la ceremonia en memoria de las víctimas de Alderaan. Ambos conocieron en persona al senador y en cuanto a la tragedia, no podían sino pensar que ellos podían haber compartido destino con los alderaanianos. Presentaron brevemente sus respetos a la princesa Leia y ésta tuvo por fin ocasión de agradecerles en persona el crucial servicio que habían prestado a la causa. No se entretuvieron ni en saludar a Luke, el héroe que había hecho posible el objetivo último de la tarea que ellos emprendieron. En cambio, pensaron que a Chirrut le hubiera conmovido conocer al último Jedi. _La Fuerza está conmigo y soy uno con la Fuerza_. A veces Cassian se acordaba de su mantra y, aunque no era tan creyente como él, le daba ánimos para seguir adelante.

No es que no tuviera razones por las que vivir y estar agradecido, desde luego, y mucho menos desde que había nacido Lyra. Antes, en la rebelión, ni una sola vez se había parado a pensar en su futuro porque tenía claro que podía morir en cualquier momento, pero el último escenario posible en el que se imaginaba era siendo padre. Era algo que había decidido junto con Jyn y no se arrepentía. El problema era que él _era_ un rebelde. Nunca había sido algo más. Piloto, espía, programador… cualquier cosa estaba al servicio y por debajo de eso. Solo sabía ser un rebelde, no había conocido nada más. Lo mismo Jyn, que se había pasado más de media vida escapando de unos enemigos invisibles pero completamente reales. Estaban seguros de haber tomado la decisión correcta (porque tampoco podían hacer otra cosa) pero no era tan sencillo como retirarse y dejar que otros terminaran el trabajo. No sabían cómo tener vidas normales. Estaban tranquilos sabiendo que la rebelión estaba en buenas manos y cooperando en lo que podían. Pero ¿cómo retomar lo que nunca tuvieron? ¿Qué clase de vida se suponía que les esperaba cuando ya habían abrazado la idea de la muerte?

Todavía seguían buscando la respuesta, Cassian la buscaba todos los días. La buscaba en Jyn, en Lyra, en el recuerdo de Galen, a quien admiraba muchísimo. En el mantra de Chirrut. En la esperanza en sus compañeros rebeldes. En el universo, en la Fuerza. Tenía que haber algo, algo _más_ que aquella guerra.

\- Sí, lo estoy – insistió, sin dejar lugar a dudas. Su mirada estaba fija en Lyra. Una vez más, Jyn entendió sin necesidad de palabras.

Si algo habían aprendido, pensó Cassian mientras Jyn se refugiaba en su abrazo, era que salir con vida no era garantía automática de un final feliz. Ni siquiera de un final. Ellos todavía estaban a mitad de su historia y tenía intención de encontrar lo que buscaba, aquello que borrara los horrores padecidos, aunque tuviera que pasarse las noches en vela mirando a las estrellas para dar con ello.


End file.
